


Norway Makes a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baby Nations, Developing Friendships, Historically Inaccurate, Kid Fic, Past, Snow, Winter, can be friendship or otherwise lol, i can't think of any tags oh no!, the relationship is really implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 826, and a strange boy is following Norway.
Relationships: Denmark & Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 25





	Norway Makes a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i should include this but like, norðweg is norway and danmǫrk is denmark

A small nation trudged along, the only noise the sound of his own footsteps and the raging wind that came with every snowstorm. It was always snowy like this, but today was a particularly bad day. The boy just wanted to get out of the cold, if there was a place where he could be at least a little warm. Was there? He had never seen it for himself, the cold was all he knew, but he had heard tales of beautiful flowers and warm days in the southern land areas.

Today, however, the nation felt like he was being watched. No, he definitely _was_ being watched. He unenthusiastically turned around to face whatever was behind him, only to see another boy.

He was a little older than him, with ragged blond hair, thicker eyebrows, and droopy blue eyes. The boy had freckles. He had never seen anything like that before.

The smaller nation sighed, his warm breath coming out visible in the deathly cold. "What do you want?" He asked, patience already running thin. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, especially in this weather.

The older boy trotted closer, a freakishly wide smile growing on his face. His happiness grossed the younger one out. "What's your name?" The freckled one asked, his voice accented and weirdly garbled. 

Name? What was that? Of course he didn't have one. "No." He responded angrily, jutting a finger in his direction. "And I want you to leave me alone."

"Then, I'll call you Norðweg! My name is Danmǫrk. And from here on out, we're going to be the best of friends." The one named Danmǫrk responded. Norðweg already knew he was going to be annoying.

There was a beat of silence before Norðweg turned around and continued walking. Danmǫrk sped up and ran after him, eventually finding a pace that would allow him to walk next to Norðweg more comfortably.

Norðweg paused. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to go away." Danmǫrk grinned at that again, making the former want to throw up in his mouth. There was nothing friendly about this.

"Friends must stick together," Danmǫrk nudged Norðweg. "And we are friends, aren't we?"

Norðweg was about to say no, but then he realized that maybe once the two set up camp somewhere he could take his things and run off. "Yes."

And when they did set up camp, Norðweg never left.


End file.
